Malebolgia
by Gibi
Summary: John est responsable de la mort de Bill Harvelle. Mais que c'est il réellement passé dans la nuit du 15 au 16 mai 1995 ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :La série et ses personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke, The CW et la Warner. Toute cette histoire est écrite par plaisir.

N/A : je ne sais pas combien de fois encore il faudra que je me prenne les pieds dans le tapis avant de comprendre que les séries, c'est pas pour moi ! Je suis nulle dans cette exercice, au bout de six chapitres j'ai envie de trucider tout le monde (personnages, lecteurs et moi-même) ! Mais je continue malgré tout ! Je suis sacrément maso, je crois que c'est la seule explication ! Donc bonne lecture !

* * *

Malebolgia

"_Our dads were in California, Devil's Gate Reservoir. They were setting a trap for some kind of Hellspawn. John was hiding, waiting, and my dad was bait_."

Jo, _Born Under a Bad Sign_ (2x14)

- : - : - : -

La Cañada Flintridge, Californie, 14 mai 1995.

L'homme but cul sec son verre de whisky. Le barmaid, Syd, comme l'appelait amicalement les habitués, le regarda à peine lorsqu'il lui remplit à nouveau son verre. Tant que les clients n'étaient pas soûls, avaient de quoi payer et ne cherchaient pas la bagarre, il servait ! Son établissement ne brillait pas par sa faune, avant tout composée des poivraux du coin qui avaient été refusés par tout ailleurs, quelques routiers taciturnes de passage, et parfois s'échouaient quelques voyageurs égarés -l'inconnu ne rentrant dans aucune de ces trois catégories. C'était le genre d'endroit où tant qu'on pose pas de questions, tout va bien.

L'inconnu traînait ici depuis une petite semaine. Il s'installait toujours au bout du comptoir, là il faisait le plus sombre et où il pouvait observer les autres clients. Il restait là, buvant deux verres coup sur coup, puis savourait un troisième en prenant des notes. Syd lui donnait la quarantaine -plutôt bien conservé-, avec une stature athlétique, marié à en croire son alliance, peut-être un ancien militaire à sa façon d'être et à sa capacité à tenir l'alcool.

"C'est mauvais de boire seul" fit soudain une voix juste derrière l'inconnu.

Celui-ci ne bougea pas comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Puis très lentement, il fit signe au maître des lieux de servir la même chose au nouvel arrivant. Syd dévisagea l'homme. Il semblait être un peu plus jeune que l'inconnu, mais tout aussi sportif, et ses lunettes lui donnant un petit côté professeur. Mais la différence la plus notable était que lui souriait, alors que 'trois verres' -comme l'avait baptisé Syd- n'avait jamais décroché un sourire.

"Tu es en retard" remarqua 'trois verres', et le barmaid se rendit compte que ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'il l'entendait parler, la première fois étant pour commander son premier verre.

"Ah, John ! Je te rappelle que j'ai une femme et une fille. Je ne peux pas tout quitter juste pour tes beaux yeux, puis Ellen serait jalouse" se défendit l'accusé sans se laisser impressionner.

Syd en conclut qu'ils devaient se connaître depuis suffisamment longtemps pour se permettre de telles familiarités, 'trois verres' ne semblant pas être le genre de personne à apprécier ce genre de réflexion.

"Et quelle est donc cette urgence ?" finit par demander l'homme au sourire.

John -vu que c'était son nom- leva alors les yeux vers Syd et lui fit comprendre qu'il était de trop. Le barmaid ne s'offusqua pas plus que cela, il avait l'habitude de ce genre de réaction. Et quelque part, même s'il était curieux de savoir ce qui avait mené ces deux hommes dans son bouge le long de la _Foothill higway_, entre Pasadena et San Fernando, il savait aussi que, parfois, il fallait mieux rester dans l'ignorance. Il s'éloigna, décidant que c'était le moment d'expliquer à ce vieux Greg qu'il était grand temps de rentrer chez lui.

"Un gamin a disparu" répondit enfin John, une fois sûr que personne ne les écoutait.

"Et ? Des gamins qui disparaissent, aussi terrible que cela soit, cela arrive tous les jours dans notre beau pays" remarqua Bill Harvelle.

"Ce n'est pas le premier môme qui disparaît sans laisser de trace dans le coin" continua John, sans se préoccuper de la réflexion de l'autre chasseur.

"Je sais... Le réservoir de la Porte du Diable ! Mais John, cela remonte aux débuts des années soixante, non ?"

"Fin des années cinquante" rectifia John, en finissant son verre, et en sortant de quoi payer ses consommations.

Bill soupira. John n'avait pas prévu de finir leur conversation autour d'une bonne bouteille. Mais dés qu'il s'agissait affaire, John pouvait être aussi sobre qu'un moine ! C'était ce qui faisait sa réputation dans le petit monde de la chasse : son professionnalisme, ainsi que de ne jamais abandonner une chasse aussi dure et éprouvante soit-elle.

"Les garçons sont avec toi ?" lui demanda Bill, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le petit motel, à quelques mètres du bar. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment et seules quelques ampoules nues éclairées faiblement le parking en partie désert. Bill ne vit pas l'Impala, pourtant membre à part entière de la famille Winchester ! Il savait que John en avait fait cadeau à Dean pour son dernier anniversaire, prétextant que l'adolescent avait besoin de son autonomie. Et vu qu'il vouait un véritable culte pour cette voiture, cela n'était pas la peine de lui en acheter une.

"Non" répondit John sans aucune précision.

"Et où sont-il ?" persévéra Bill. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment les fils de John, il ne les avait aperçus qu'une ou deux fois, et ils n'avaient jamais été présentés. Mais il arrivait à John d'en parler, de temps en temps.

"En quoi cela te concerne ?" grogna John, en indiquant clairement qu'il ne voulait pas parler de ça.

"En rien. Juste que je suis aussi père et que je crois que je deviendrais fou si je savais ma petite Joanna-Beth seule !"

"Dean a seize ans. Il tout a fait capable de s'occuper de son frère !"

"Mais qui s'occupe de Dean ?" Car une chose était sûre, à seize ans, on n'a pas franchement envie d'avoir un morveux de douze ans collé à ses basques !

Cette fois, John fusilla Bill du regard. "J'élève mes garçons comme bon me semble, et je n'ai pas de leçon de moral à recevoir, ni de conseil parental !" s'énerva le chasseur. "Et si tu te crois tellement meilleur père, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?!"

John et Bill restèrent un moment à se dévisager devant la porte de la chambre.

"Ok, désolé" s'excusa Bill, en espérant calmer son ami. "On peut rentrer ou tu attends que je me mette à genoux en plus ?"

John n'ajouta rien et ouvrit enfin la porte. Bill pénétra dans la petite chambre en prenant bien soin de ne pas briser le ligne de sel au sol. Après un premier examen rapide des lieux, aucune femme de ménage n'avait du y pénétrer depuis une éternité. Des restes de nourriture traînés sur un coin de table, accompagnés d'une tasse de café sale, le lit n'était pas tiré, et couvertures et draps formaient une boule informe. Mais ce n'était pas l'aspect négligé de la pièce qui inquiéta le plus Bill, mais toutes les coupures de journaux, avis de recherches et autres documents qui ornaient les murs. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il restait un seul endroit vide qui lui aurait permis de deviner la couleur de la tapisserie.

"John ?" questionna-t-il. Bill ne connaissait qu'une chose qui pouvait mettre le chasseur dans cet état quasi obsessionnel : le Démon, celui qui avait tué sa femme. Et soudain, Bill pensa que c'était peut-être une bonne chose que les garçons ne soient pas là.

Le chasseur déblaya une chaise pleine de papiers et indiqua à Bill qu'il pouvait la prendre, tandis que lui se laissait tomber sur le lit.

"Ce n'est pas une simple chasse ?"

John ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme s'il cherchait la meilleure réponse.

"Patrick Monger, pas tout à fait douze ans, a disparu il y a maintenant trois semaines. Aucun indice depuis" résuma au plus court John.

Depuis qu'il était père, Bfill avait du mal avec les affaires qui touchaient les enfants. Peut-être était-ce aussi le cas pour John avec celle-ci ? L'enfant disparu avait quasi le même âge que Sam. Mais Will ne comprenait pas l'urgence de la situation.

"Et en quoi puis-je t'aider ?" lâcha enfin Bill.


	2. Chapter 2

N/A : merci à Dexterine, qui m'a signalée une erreur. En effet, le diminutif de William choisit par les scénaristes est Bill et non Will. Faute corrigée.

Ensuite, je mets du temps entre les chapitres pour plusieurs raisons : 1°, je suis incapable de les écrire dans l'ordre ; 2°, je mets la fic en ligne avant de l'avoir finie pour justement me pousser à la finir ; et 3°, je suis très mauvaise en orthographe (et c'est un euphémisme), donc il me faut relire un certain nombre de fois avant d'oser poster.

* * *

"Entre 1956 et 1960, quatre enfants ont disparu prés du réservoir. Deux faisaient du vélo sans être accompagnés. Pour les deux autres, l'un a juste quitté la voiture familiale pour se volatiser, et le dernier était dans un camps YMCA. C'est deux là étaient donc entourés d'adultes" expliqua rapidement John, en désignant du doigt les avis de recherches sur lesquels on pouvait voir quatre visages enfantins, souriants et insouciants.

"Et la police ? Qu'a-t-elle pensé à l'époque ?" Bill connaissait un peu l'histoire, il en avait entendu parler au Roadhouse.

"Pour les deux premiers gamins, ils ont pensé à une fugue, puis à une chute dans une des crevasses qui mine le terrain, mais rien. Pour les deux autres, pareilles, aucun résultat alors qu'ils n'ont pas lésiné sur les moyens et on réagit très rapidement" continua John. Et cette fois, il montra les coupures de journaux qui relataient les recherches.

"En gros, ils n'ont rien !" conclut Bill en soupirant. Il avait perdu une fois Jo dans un supermarché, l'espace de dix minutes et il avait eu l'impression que le monde allait s'écrouler. Il n'imaginait pas ce que les parents des petites victimes pouvaient ressentir après autant d'années.

"Si" rectifia John, provoquant un regard surpris de l'autre chasseur. "Au début des années 70, un homme a été arrêté pour le meurtre de six enfants, dont deux des disparus du réservoir. Il n'a pas dit où il avait caché les corps. La police l'a soupçonné des deux autres disparitions, l'homme clamait qu'il avait tué plus de 18 enfants. Il s'est pendu dans sa cellule avant qu'il ne soit exécuté (1)" finit enfin John.

"Tu penses qu'il est vraiment responsable des quatre disparitions du réservoir ?" s'enquit Bill, tout en réprimant un frisson à l'idée qu'un homme puisse tuer des enfants.

"La police à retrouvé toutes les autres victimes, sauf ces quatre là, les disparus de la Porte du Diable" remarque simplement John, en se levant pour préparer du café.

"Mouais... tu penses au fantôme de l'une des victimes ? Où l'assassin... cela correspondrait plus au _modus_" réfléchit Bill en lisant les notes de John.

"Ce n'est pas l'oeuvre d'un esprit vengeur" confia John sans préciser la raison de son affirmation.

Bill avait appris à connaître John au cours de plusieurs chasses qu'ils avaient faites ensemble. Dés le début, il s'était avéré que John avait un bon instinct, un côté tacticien et meneur d'hommes développé et qu'il était bon tireur. Ces atouts venant sûrement de ses années passées à l'armée. Très vite, plusieurs vieux chasseurs l'avaient pris sous leurs ailes. Et le fait qu'il traînait partout ses deux jeunes enfants, rajoutait une petite touche émotion, car malgré l'armure derrière laquelle ils se cachaient, battait aussi un coeur, comme aimait à le répéter Ellen. Bien sûr, quelques voix c'étaient élevées en protestant que des enfants n'avaient rien à faire dans ce monde, mais John avait clairement fait comprendre que ses enfants n'iraient nulle part sans lui et que le sujet était clos ! Depuis, Dean et Sam restaient en retrait de la petite communauté.

John apprit rapidement les ficelles du métier, formé par les meilleurs chasseurs du pays. Et il c'était très vite forgé une bonne réputation.

"Je dois deviner à quoi nous avons affaire ?" demanda Bill, excédé de voir le patriarche Winchester ne rien lui dire de plus.

John ne brisa pas pour autant le silence tant que le café n'avait pas fini de couler, laissant Bill Harvelle se poser des questions et tenter d'en trouver les réponses. Puis, enfin, John reprit sa place après avoir servi une tasse remplie du liquide noir, chaud et odorant à son invité.

"Un Hellspawn" dit-il.

"Hein !" s'exclama Bill, en se levant brusquement et renversant un peu de café sur lui. Mais il n'y fit guère attention. "Un Hellspawn ? C'est impossible, John !"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je t'en prie ! Un Hellspawn ?! Tuer des enfants ?! Non, je suis désolé, je n'y crois pas !" protesta Bill avec véhémence.

"Une femme m'a certifié avoir vu un monstre en armure sortir de parc de Oak Grove, là où se trouve justement la Porte du Diable et cela quelques jours avant la disparition de Patrick" riposta John.

"Non, John... Non ! Je veux bien croire qu'il y ait quelque chose de surnaturel derrière la disparition des enfants, mais un Hellspawn ? Je refuse." Et Bill commençait à se poser de sérieuses questions sur John. Il savait que son ami était obsédé par le démon qui avait tué sa femme. Et à chaque fois qu'il entendait parler d'un démon ou de toute autre créature venant tout droit des Enfers, il se jetait dans la bataille, espérant trouver un indice. Bill avait même entendu dire, que c'était la raison de la mésentente entre John et Elkins. Le tueur de vampires avait reproché à John d'être complètement obsédé par sa vengeance, au point d'en oublier la prudence, ce qui était assez paradoxale. Mais là, c'était carrément du délire !

"Je sais très bien ce que j'avance, Bill" gronda John. "Il y a du souffre partout !"

"Je te le répète, un élément surnaturel, je veux bien. Mais un Hellspawn ? Sais-tu au moins de quoi tu parles ?"

"Oui !"

Bill soupira. John ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner son idée, s'y accrocher. Et quelque part, Bill se demanda ce qu'ils feraient, s'ils avaient réellement affaire à un Hellspawn. De tout ce qu'il avait pu affronter au cours de sa carrière de chasseur de démons, il n'avait jamais rencontré ce genre de chose, mais il en connaissait la réputation.

"Ok, je veux des preuves, autres que du souffre et les dires d'une vieille folle ! Si non, ne compte pas sur moi" conclut Bill, en se levant et faisant mine de sortir.

"Ça me va !" répondit John, en se remettant au travail.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans sa propre chambre, que Bill s'aperçut de la tension qu'il y avait dans la pièce d'à côté. Quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire. John semblait complètement pris par cette affaire. Machinalement, il composa le numéro de roadhouse sur le téléphone qui traînait sur la table de nuit.

"Eh, Ellen. Je te réveille ?" demanda-t-il, en entendant la voix de sa femme légèrement endormie. "Je suis désolé... Dis moi, tu sais pourquoi Winchester et Elkins se sont disputés l'année dernière ?.. Non ?... Personne ne sait ?... Oui, ce sont deux têtes de mules... Non, non, pour rien. Juste comme ça !... Je t'assure, tout va bien... Non, on ne sait pas trop encore à quoi nous avons affaire, mais je pense que demain nous y verrons plus claire... Moi aussi je t'aime. Et embrasse Jo pour moi !" finit-il.

William Harvelle resta un moment sans bouger, assis sur le bord de son lit, pensant à sa famille et à son choix de vie. John n'avait pas totalement tord en lui faisant remarquer qu'il était loin de sa fille chérie. Mais il faisait tout ça pour elle, pour qu'elle soit en sécurité, pour qu'elle n'ait pas à avoir peur du noir. Puis sans s'en rendre compte, ses pensés dévièrent vers le Hellspawn et la chasse de John. Ce pouvait-il qu'un de ces monstres ait tué un enfant ? Mais pourquoi ? Cela n'avait aucun sens, sortait des schémas connus... Non, ce ne pouvait pas être ça, car si non... si non cela annonçait quelque chose de mauvais, de très mauvais même !

* * *

(1) malheureusement, cette partie de l'histoire est vraie ! Quatre enfants âgés de 6 à 13 ans ont réellement disparu dans la région de La Canãda Flintridge, entre 1956 et 1960. Les corps n'ont jamais été retrouvés, mais un homme a bien reconnu l'assassinat des deux premières victimes, qu'il connaissait. La police l'a toujours suspecté pour les deux autres disparitions. L'homme a été condamné à la peine de mort pour le meurtre de six enfants. Il en clamait 18, et la police pense que 10 autres meurtres pouvaient lui être attribués. L'homme c'est pendu dans sa cellule. Au printemps 2007, le LAPD a rouvert l'enquête. Le tueur en série a travaillé pour une compagnie qui s'occupait de la construction des autoroutes de Californie. Il se pourrait donc qu'il ait caché les cadavres de certaines de ses victimes sur les chantiers alors en cours.


End file.
